Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man: The Series
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man: The Series is American cartoon television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series is an alternate directly version of Spider-Man appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe after he appears in the movie, Captain America: Civil War where its completely ignoring Spider-Man: Homecoming. The series sometimes both strongly and adapts elements from the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, the 1980's Spider-Man series/''Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends'', Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man tv series, the Spidey comic books, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, The Amazing Spider-Man film series, the Ultimate Spider-Man tv series, and the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic books. Characters Main Character *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters * Aunt May Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) * Kenny "King" Kong * Randy Robertson * Liz Allen * Sally Arvil * Glory Grant * Sophia "Chat" Sanduval * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Ben Urich * Phil Urich * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Silver Sable (Silver Sablinova) * Ezekiel Sims Minor Characters * Billy Connors * Dr. Martha Connors * Norah Winters * Leo Zelinsky Avengers * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Thor Odinson * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * War Machine (Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes) * Vision * Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Scott Lang) * Wasp (Hope Pym) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Namor * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) * Dr. Strange (Stephan Strange) Fantastic Four * Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Thing (Ben Grimm) - Also a New Avengers member. * Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) X-Men * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Jean Grey * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) * Storm (Ororo Munore) * Beast (Hank McCoy) * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wanger) * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Slingers * Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) * Dusk (Cassie St. Commons) * Prodigy (Ritchie Gilmore) * Hornet (Eddie McDonough) Defenders * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Luke Cage * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Jewel (Jessica Jones) * Misty Knight Web Warriors * Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Captain Spider (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) * Spider-Girl (May Parker) Other Heroes * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Howard the Duck * White Tiger (Ava Ayala) * Karn * Batwing (Jimmy Santini) * Sleepwalker Villains *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Big Man/Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) ** Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) ** Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) ** Rhino (Aleksei Stysevich) ** Sandman (Flint Marko) ** Shocker (Herman Schultz) ** Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) *Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes) *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Montana (Jackson Brice) *Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) *Ox (Raymond Bloch) *Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Don Vicente Fortunato ** Man Mountain Maroni (Michael Maroni) *Mr. Negative (Martin Li) **Inner Demons *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) *Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Vulture (II) (Blackie Drago) *Vulturions **Gripes **Pigeon **Sugar Face *Red Vulture (Jimmy Natale) *Lizard *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Hammerhead **Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Mister Brownstone (Garrison Klum) *Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) *Scorpion (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) *Beetle (Abner Jenkins) *Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) *Speed Demon (James Sanders) *Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) *Molten Man (Mark Raxton) *Spot (Jonathan Ohnn) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Kaine Parker *Spidercide *Cyborg Spider-Man *Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez) *Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) *Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) *Man-Wolf *Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Alistair Symthe) *Stegron (Vincent Stegron) *Demogoblin *Jack O'Lantern (Jason Philip Macendale, Jr.) *Scream (Donna Diego) *Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) *Overdrive *Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) *Morbius (Michael Morbius) *Living Brain *Calypso (Calypso Ezili) *Stunner (Angelica Brancale) *Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) *Styx (Jacob Eishorn) *Stone (Gerald Stone) *Big Wheel (Jackson Weele) *Lightmaster (Edward Lansky) *Mirage (Desmond Charne) *Corona (Dagny Forrester) *Scorcher (Steven Hudak) *Commanda (Catherine D'Antan) *Squid (Donald Callahan) *Superchanger (Ronald Hilliard) *Joystick (Janice Yanizeski) *Dr. Mendal Stormm *Roland Gaines *Roxanne Gaines *Shikata *Arachnoid (Dr. Bradley) *Carrion (Malcom McBride) *Fusion (Mark Markley) *Spider Queen (Adriana Soria) *White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) ** Hippo * Grim Hunter (Vladimir "Vlad" Kravinoff) * Spider-Goblin ("Peter Parker" clone) * Crime Master (Nick Lewis, Sr.) * Owl (Lee Owlsley) * Looter (Norton G. Fester) * Lady Octopus (Carolyn Trainer) * Jonas Harrow * Will o' the Wisp (Jackson Arvad) * Ana Kravinoff Episodes Season 1 # ': ''' # ': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' # '': ' Season 2 # ''The Horn of the Rhino: # Big Men: # The Beetle: # Make Mine Mysterio!: # Claws of the Black Cat: # The Spider-Slayer: # The Many Faces of the Chameleon: # Sting of the Scorpion: When J. Jonah Jameson tries to find out of how Peter gets good pictures of Spider-Man, he hires an man named MacDonald "Mac" Gargan to spy on man. But, he fails. So, Jameson gets Gargan go to Dr. Farley Stillwell's labs where he give him a suit and adding the DNA of a Scorpion where he become the Scorpion to kills Spider-Man! However, after defeating Spider-Man, the Scorpion can't get the suit off and decides to gets vengeance on the man who puts in the suit: J. Jonah Jameson where Spider-Man must saves his worst critic from the Scorpion. # Shocking: # The Terrible Tinkerer: # Hydro: # The Avenging Spider-Man: # Sinister Six(tenth): It's his 16th birthday. But, Peter seems that nobody cares. At the same time, the Green Goblin frees Dr. Octopus, Hydro-Man, the Scorpion, Electro, and the Rhino as a new Sinister Six. Season 3 # The Return of the Spider-Slayer: # Rush Hour: Peter has a study date with Liz Allen all the way across town that he may not be able to make it. But, Spidey sure can! However, he is battled again by his enemy, the Scorpion who wants revenge on Spider-Man. # The New Warriors: # The Chameleon Caper: # The Guardians of the Galaxy: # I, Reptile!: # The Black Suit: # The Green Goblin's Strikes Back!: # Hammerhead: # Kangaroo R Us!: # Dust-Up in Aisle Seven: Aunt May takes Peter to the clothes shop where she goes on a school clothes shopping. However, the Sandman attacks the shop where Peter must find a way of keep his secrets from being unveiled! # Redemption (1): After almost nearly # We are Venom! (2): Season 4 # The name of the Rose: # The Hobgoblin, Pt. 1: # The Hobgoblin, Pt. 2: # Day of the Grizzly: # Whirlwind Trout: # Spider-Man Meets the Living Brain!: # But Seriously, Folks: # Fantastic: # Night of the Prowler: # Gangland: # The X-Factor, Pt. 1: # The X-Factor, Pt. 2: # War World G: Season 5 # Spider-Woman: # Hulked-Out: # Cage'd: # The Iron Fists: # The Man Without Fears, Pt. 1: # The Man Without Fears, Pt. 2: # For Hired: # If I Had a Hammer...: # The Man-Wolf, Pt. 1: # The Man-Wolf, Pt. 2: # The Master Planner, Pt. 1: # The Master Planner, Pt. 2: # The Master Planner, Pt. 3: Season 6 # Training Day: # Molten Rages: # Venom's Returns (1): # Carnage (2): # ...And There Was the Lightmaster!: # Two for One: # Madame Web: # Dr. Stranger: # The Dinosaur Man, Pt. 1: # The Dinosaur Man, Pt. 2: # Swarm: # The Insidious Six, Pt. 1: Tired of Spider-Man almost destrying his criminal empire and fearing that he will be exposed, Silvermane brings Dr. Octopus, the Rhino, the Lightmaster, Boomerang, the Vulture, and Stegron together as the Insidious Six to destroy Spider-Man. At the same time, # The Insidious Six, Pt. 2: Season 7 # Punishment: # The Sinister Syndicate: Beetle being in Speed Demon, the Rhino, Boomerang, and Hydro-Man to formed together as the Sinister Syndicate where they caring on their mission; destroy their most hated enemy: Spider-Man! # A Whale for a Tale: # Silent Nights: # Twelve Against One: When the Green Goblin breaks Dr. Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, Vulture, Scorpion, Electro, Shocker, Hydro-Man, Lightmaster, and Speed Demon out of jail where they all decides to formed together know as the Sinister Twelve where they plans on killing Spider-Man, once and for all. Spider-Man calls Daredevil, Moon Knight and Black Cat to help him however they are coming a bit late so it's up to Spider-Man to beat all twelve foes. # Corona: # Alias: # Flowers for Rhino, Pt. 1: # Flowers for Rhino, Pt. 2: # Magically Suspicious: # Enforcement: # Brooklyn Avenger, Pt. 1: # Brooklyn Avenger, Pt. 2: Season 8 # To Serve and Protect?: # Double Jeopardy: # This is Way I Hate the Spider-Slayers!: # Bad Dreams: # Call her... Commanda!: # Harry's Story: # An Shocking Showdown: # The Night Gwen Stacy Died! (1): # The Green Goblin's Last Stand (2): # Spider-Man No More: After the death of Gwen, Peter decides to quit being Spider-Man, forever. After giving ups being Spider-Man, Peter can't stop forget of what happens to the death of his Uncle Ben. At the same time, Vulture, Shocker, Beetle, Scorpion, and Commanda breaks in and stealing techs from Stark Industries and become an new Sinister Syndicate. # The Spider and the Human Torch, Pt. 1: # The Spider and the Human Torch, Pt. 2: # One Thing Right: Season 9 # The Crime-Master: # Return of the Living Brain: # The Parents of Peter Parker, Pt. 1: # The Parents of Peter Parker, Pt. 2: # Looter: # The Secrets of OsCorp, Pt. 1: # The Secrets of OsCorp, Pt. 2: # The Secrets of OsCorp, Pt. 3: # The Mystery Mansion: # Marvelous, Pt. 1: # Marvelous, Pt. 2: # The Return of the Insidious Six, Pt. 1: # The Return of the Insidious Six, Pt. 2: Season 10 # Return of the Sinister Six, Pt. 1: # Return of the Sinister Six, Pt. 2: # The Iron Beetle: # Spider-Man Meets the Human Fly: # Morlun, Pt. 1: # Morlun, Pt. 2: # Meets Superchanger: # Troubles from the Underground: # The Return of the Sinister Twelve, Part 1: # The Return of the Sinister Twelve, Part 2: # Mind Game, Pt. 1: # Mind Game, Pt. 2: # Spider-Man No More, Again!: Three weeks has passed after he fight with the Gaines Twins and giving ups being Spider-Man, again, Peter learns that his life has become more complicated, although not as much as it has been after he giving ups being Spider-Man. However, Green Goblin being in the Beetle, the Rhino, Dr. Octopus, the Scorpion, Hydro-Man, and Stegron to become the new Sinister Seven as they plan on defeating ever heroes one by one. Now, Peter wanders if he would come back as Spider-Man or let the villains taking over the world. Than, Peter made his choices, he become Spider-Man, once again and battles the new Sinister Seven. Season 11 # Enter: Ezekiel Sims: After the coming back as Spider-Man, again, # Spider-Man vs. the Micro Man: # The Iron Rhino: When Aleksei Stysevich turn back to normal when Spider-Man able get him out of the Rhino costume. However, Aleksei miss being the Rhino where he finds an blueprint of an abandoned rhino armor suit where he sneak in and steal the suit where he become the Rhino, again, using the armor suit, Rhino easily defeats Spider-Man, Peter uses the Iron Spider suit to battles the armor Rhino while getting helps from Iron Man and War Machine. # The Claws of the White Tiger: # The Other, Pt. 1: # The Other, Pt. 2: # The Other, Pt. 3: # The Other, Pt. 4: # Aftermath: # The Darkest Hour, Pt. 1: # The Darkest Hour, Pt. 2: # What Now?: # Family Matters: Season 12 # Massacres # Grey's the new green # Wakes Pt. 1: # Wakes Pt. 2: # An World Without a Spider: After defeating Captain Spider's universe where he must battle Captain Spider's Sinister Seven (consist of the Green Goblin, Superchanger, Hydro-Man, the Lizard, Slyde, the Vulture, and Shriek). However, Spider-Man learns that they are so different than the villains back from his home dimension. Meanwhile, the Web Warriors encounter this world Peter Parker who has spider powers where he becomes the new Captain Spider where they helps him to be a better Captain Spider ever than the original Captain Spider # Welcome Back, Spider-Man: After protecting Captain Spider's home dimension, Spider-Man returns home where he see that a tiny bit has changed. # The Thrill of the Hunt: # Whodunit?: # Infestation # No one Dies: # Kraven's Last Hunt, Pt. 1: # Kraven's Last Hunt, Pt. 2: # Kraven's Last Hunt, Pt. 3: Season 13 # The Wedding: # Honeymoon: When Peter and MJ are on their honeymoon, Ben make an new costume for him and become the new Spider-Man where he unwittenly make peoples confused of if this the Spider-Man they know or is its a new one. However, he soon find himself being attacked by an new version of the Insidious Six know as the Insidious Seven (consist of Dr. Octopus, Stegron, Superchanger, the Hobgoblin, Joystick, the Rhino, and Electro). Its look like that Ben think that he maybe way over his head. # The Grim Hunter, Pt. 1: # The Grim Hunter, Pt. 2: # The Masks of Kaine Parker, Pt. 1: # The Masks of Kaine Parker, Pt. 2: # The Masks of Kaine Parker, Pt. 3: # The Masks of Kaine Parker, Pt. 4: # The Masks of Kaine Parker, Pt. 5: # Homecoming: # An Shocking Vengeance: # # Season 14 # Grim Hunt, Pt. 1: # Grim Hunt, Pt. 2: # Grim Hunt, Pt. 3: # Grim Hunt, Pt. 4: # # # # # # # # # Season 15 # # # # Identity Crisis, Pt. 1: # Identity Crisis, Pt. 2: # Identity Crisis, Pt. 3: # Identity Crisis, Pt. 4: # Identity Crisis, Pt. 5: # Identity Crisis, Pt. 6: # Identity Crisis, Pt. 7: # # # Trivia * The series take an alternate directly version of Spider-Man after he appears in Captain America: Civil War. * The series ignores Spider-Man: Homecoming but considers canonical Iron Man, Captain America: The First Avengers, Thor,'' The Incredible Hulk'', Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Ant-Man, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Avengers" * The series being in original Spider-Man television series villains, such as the Gaines Twins, Pterodax, Turbo Jet, Micro Man, Arachnoid, and Shikata where the series re-imagines their origins. * Vulture's appeares in the series using his costume from Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Scorpion's costume is an hybrid version of the Ultimate Marvel comics suit and the Spider-Man 3 video game suit. Category:Spider-Man Category:Benspider Category:Adoptions Category:TV Shows